Toola
| Afbeelding = 250px | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Nilgaard Sector | stelsel = Kaelta System | zonnen = Kaelta | manen = | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = 423 dagen | rotatietijd = 23 uur | klasse = | diameter = | atmosfeer = Standaard | klimaat = Koud | zwaartekracht = | terrein = Gletsjer Toendra Bevroren oceanen | water = Vochtig | bezienswaardig = Ithaqua Station Toola Spaceport | inheemse = Whiphid Sea Hog Ice Puppy Caraboose Mastmot Arabore | gemigreerde = | taal = | inwoners = 8,4 miljoen | hoofdstad = | munt = | staatsvorm = Stammen | affiliatie= }} 250px|thumb|Ithaqua Station Toola was de koude thuisplaneet van de Whiphids, gelegen in de Outer Rim. Ligging, Klimaat & Leven Toola lag in het noordoosten van de Outer Rim, op een zijtak van de Perlemian Trade Route, de Overic Griplink. Toola bevond zich bijna op de Perlemian en niet veel verder eindigde de grote Hyperspace Route. Toola’s baan rond de zon Kaelta was ligt elliptisch, maar dat was voldoende op de 2/5 van een jaar onder te dompelen in de diepe, koude winter. Gedurende 1/5 van het jaar heerste de lente op Toola. De zomer duurde nog minder lang en de planeet warmde alleen op rond de evenaar waar de herbivoren zich vermenigvuldigden en de roofdieren de zwakke dieren verorberden. Daarna brak de herfst aan die ook 1/5 in beslag nam. Toola was een bitterkoude planeet met grote ijsvlaktes en sneeuwwoestijnen. Negentig procent van het leven op Toola leefde in de minder koude equatoriale regio’s. Een andere vorm van verwarming waren de warmwaterbronnen. Wanneer en waar deze bronnen verschenen, trokken ze kuddes aan van dieren als de Mastmot en Caraboose. Ook de Whiphid stammen trokken naar deze bronnen, net als de Snow Demons. Aan een warmwaterbron zelf heerste er een vredespact. Er werd niet gejaagd of aangevallen. Samenleving Op Toola zelf leefden de Whiphids in een nomadisch stamverband van drie tot tien families. De leden stammen waren niet gebonden aan afkomst. Kinderen konden perfect in een andere stam gaan leven dan in die van hun ouders. Overblijvers van een minder succesvolle stam konden zich altijd aansluiten bij een andere groep. De stammen voerden geen onderlinge oorlog (dit zou het aantal jagers doen dalen) en spraken regelmatig af om grote jachten te organiseren in de omgeving van warmwaterbronnen. Whiphids hadden soms wel meningsverschillen en ruzies maar deze werden altijd individueel beslecht. Notoire ruziezoekers en vechtersbazen werden door de stammen verbannen of achtergelaten. In de warmere maanden bouwden de stammen woningen uit steen, huiden en beenderen. Dit was hun vaste woonplaats voor elke zomer. In de winter trokken de stammen echter zuidwaarts op zoek naar voedsel en prooien. De vooraanstaande Whiphid jagers werden Spearmasters genoemd en waren de leiders van de stam. De meeste Whiphid kinderen werden geboren in de zomermaanden en werden dus verwekt in de winter. De zwangerschap duurde meestal even lang als de winter en een geboorte zorgde voor een groot feest in de stam. Er kon dagen aan een stuk worden gejaagd ter ere van de nieuwe telg. Whiphids hadden een rijke orale traditie en geschiedenis die werd overgedragen tijdens de wintermaanden rond het kampvuur. Deze verhalen waren meestal jachtverhalen over legendarische jagers en hun even legendarische prooien. Andere thema’s behandelden jarenlange ruzies. De verhalen werden door de oudste Whiphids van de stam verteld maar niet om het even wanneer. De jachtverhalen werden verteld voor en na de jacht; een verhaal over een ruzie werd verteld wanneer stammen elkaar ontmoetten zodat ze zouden leren uit de fouten van hun voorgangers. Verhalen over avontuurlijke jagers werden in de zomer verteld door jonge Whiphids op zoek naar een partner. Geschiedenis Door de nabijheid van de Perlemian was Toola vrij snel bekend in de Republic. Tijdens de Jedi Civil War bevond het zich in het gebied van Revan en tijdens de Mandalorian Wars vond er een veldslag plaats die werd gewonnen door de Mandalorians. Tijdens de Clone Wars bevond de planeet zich in CIS gebied. Op het einde van de Clone Wars vond de Battle of Toola plaats. Toola was een toevluchtsoord voor verschillende Jedi die aan Order 66 probeerden te ontsnappen. Voor Jedi Master Simms kwam alle hulp te laat, maar Padawan Noirah Na en Master Kai Hudorra konden van op Toola ontkomen. Bron *The Essential Atlas – Grid: S-5 + Online Index *A Free-Trader's Guide to the Planets – Star Wars Adventure Journal 10 *Star Wars Republic: Into the Unknown *Tales from Jabba's Palace *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races *Ultimate Alien Anthology *The Courtship of Princess Leia category:Outer Rim category:IJsplaneten category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van het Sith Empire category:Leden van de Confederacy category:Leden van het Galactic Empire